


A song of ice and fire

by xxitisbluexx



Series: Madness and Greatness [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Snow - Freeform, Arya Stark is a Targaryen, Arya and Jon are twins, Gen, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Ned Stark, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: Ned no piensa en su honor, porque lo enterró en esa torre.





	A song of ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que puedo decir? Siempre tuve esta idea rondando por mi cabeza, y estaré encantada de sacarle cada gota de jugo en esta serie.
> 
> Habrá JonxArya, porque no sería yo si no tomara esta oportunidad para escribir sobre el incesto Targaryen ;)
> 
> Ni siquiera sé cuantos fics tendrá esto, pero creo que serán independientes uno del otro, y no van a estar en orden cronológico.

Las criadas del castillo solían decirle que el día en que su señora madre lo trajo al mundo estuvo tan silencioso que la nodriza que la asistió en el parto pensó que había nacido muerto. _Un bebé ideal_ , comentaban entre sonrisas, que solamente berreaba cuando tenía hambre, y se pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo.  
El nacimiento de su hermana, en cambio, fue todo lo contrario. Lyanna había llegado al mundo con dos pulmones fuertes que mantuvieron despierto a todo el castillo por semanas; las nodrizas solían ponerse nerviosas por la forma en que ella chillaba como si fuese un animal en agonía, y hasta el mismo lord Rickard cargaba a su hija con la mayor delicadeza posible, como si fuese lo más frágil, temiendo que tenga una enfermedad y que los dioses la reclamen pronto. Incluso el maestre había enviado un informe a la Ciudadela, los rumores decían, preocupado por el bienestar de la bebé.  
Pero Ned no era más que un niño de cuatro cuando se convirtió en hermano mayor, y no puede recordar los primeros momentos de vida de Lyanna.

Quizás es por eso que se paraliza cuando la nodriza toma al bebé de la cuna y este comienza a llorar con una fuerza que él no creería posible en alguien tan pequeño. Por un momento piensa que hay algo mal con el crío, pero los círculos negros bajo los ojos de Lyanna le demuestran que la fiebre no es lo único que la mantuvo ocupada todo este tiempo.

“Una niña, mi señor.”

Es lo único que la nodriza dice antes de prácticamente arrojarla a sus brazos, y Ned apenas puede hacer que su cerebro se ponga en marcha porque solo puede pensar en que no debe dejarla caer. Él ha estado con niños antes, sostuvo en brazos a la hija bastarda de Robert cuando ni siquiera había cumplido un mes de nacida, pero esta niña es diferente; esta bebé se agita como si el mismísimo _Extraño_ viniera tras ella, y berrea como si quisiera que los siete reinos conozcan su existencia.

Él hace su intento por tranquilizarla, meciéndola y susurrando dulces palabras, pero nada consigue calmarla. Está a punto de llamar a gritos a la nodriza (aunque ni siquiera sabe si la mujer dejó la habitación, en primer lugar) cuando levanta la vista y descubre que ella ya está de pie frente a él, mientras, _dioses benditos_ , sostiene a otro crío en sus brazos.

La mujer no hace ademán de entregarle al nuevo bebé, y Ned no puede estar más agradecido porque apenas si puede lidiar con la que está cargando.

La niña continúa llorando, y él comienza a trazar círculos con su palma contra su pecho con el propósito de transmitirle calor, porque imagina que quizás sea eso lo que la tiene tan molesta. Es ahí cuando ella finalmente abre sus ojos, y Ned ni siquiera oye la exhalación que el mismo deja escapar cuando se encuentra con un color gris acero.  
Su cuerpo y su mente se desconectan por completo. No es consciente de que está susurrando una oración a los dioses, o que de alguna manera ahora también está sosteniendo al segundo bebé. Solamente el suave sollozo de su hermana lo trae de regreso a la realidad.

Lyanna tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, una expresión tan dulce que casi la desconoce en alguien tan salvaje como ella.

“Parece que le agradas, Ned.”

Él tiene que bajar su vista para darse cuenta que la niña ha dejado de llorar y ahora su mirada se mantiene fija en la suya, y una vez que siente que su entumecimiento ha desaparecido voltea la mirada hacia el otro niño, sólo para encontrarlo idéntico a su hermana.

“Aemon y Alysanne.”

Una parte suya lo ha sabido desde el momento en que casi tiró abajo la puerta para entrar en la recamara, pero escuchar los nombres (nombres Targaryen) de la boca de su hermana le hace erizar la piel con miedo.

_Si Robert se entera de esto…_

Ned se estremece. Ni siquiera es capaz de terminar ese pensamiento.

Su hermana pronuncia las palabras que lo perseguirán por el resto de su vida (prométeme, prométemelo Ned) y hay tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza que le es difícil responder de inmediato. Él piensa en Robert, y los hijos de Rhaegar muertos, cubiertos con capas Lannister; en su señor padre y en Brandon muriendo a manos del rey loco; en Invernalia y su hermano Benjen; en Aguasdulces y su esposa Catelyn.

El llanto vuelve a resurgir y Ned se sorprende al ver que esta vez es el niño quien berrea. Él lo mece en sus brazos, pero el pequeño persiste y está comenzando a irritar a su hermana, entonces Ned intenta algo diferente. Abre su boca, pero no es para susurrar palabras dulces como lo hizo con la niña, en cambio mira al niño y pronuncia su nombre.

“Jon.”

La voz le sale quebrada, y cuando mira a la niña tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a hablar.

“Arya.”

No hace falta decir más; Lyanna lo sabe, y le sonríe una última vez antes de dejar de luchar contra la muerte.

Ned no está seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurre hasta que Howland Reed entra en la habitación, y más tarde ni siquiera recordará que el lacustre tomó a los niños en brazos para que él pueda subir al caballo, o que la nodriza los hizo detenerse al poco tiempo porque los bebés no dejaban de llorar y necesitaba amamantarlos.

Él solo puede pensar en regresar a casa, y en llevar a su hermana para que pueda descansar con su familia; en mantener a los niños lo más lejos posible del trono de hierro, a salvo de Robert Baratheon.

No piensa en la esposa que dejó en Aguasdulces; ni en la reacción que tendrá lady Catelyn cuando vea a sus bastardos.

No piensa en su honor, porque lo enterró en esa torre.

Y no es hasta que se sienta en el trono de sus antepasados, los reyes del norte, que el señor de Invernalia recuerda aquel dicho popular.

_Cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan una moneda al aire._

**Author's Note:**

> Como cada fic será independiente, no se si mantendré esos nombres para ambos, pero debo decir que me encanta llamar a Arya "Alysanne". Pensé en utilizar Visenya, pero rebusqué un poco más y bueno... espero haber escogido bien.
> 
> Comentarios (y sugerencias/peticiones) son bienvenidos.


End file.
